Because of their relatively small size and compact form, global positioning system (GPS) enabled mobile electronic devices offer several practical advantages with respect to providing navigation and navigation-related content and positional data to a user. For example, watches that provide various position and navigation functionality to wearers are often used for running, hiking, biking, and other sporting activities.